Marika Bran
Marika Bran (born Marika Heino 1976) is a main character in Clockwork as well as The IT Files. A former forensic scientist with Interpol, Marika briefly retired to work with her husband Dieter Bran in Germany before joining the International Temporal Enforcement Agency as the head of its science wing. Biography |-|Early Life= |-|Interpol= |-|Time Agent= Personal Information * Current Age: 33 * Height: 5'9.5" * Weight: 121 lbs * Hair Color: Blonde * Eye Color: Green * Bra Size: 36B * Hypnosis Rating: 4 * Current Place of Residence: London, UK * Sexual Preference: Men * Favorite Drink: Teerenpeli Kaski * Favorite Food: Pretzels * Special Notes: Resembles Devon Von Krieger Inventions * Immunity Ring Protective Device (with Makeda Getachew, Mia Santos and Travis Paddington) * Stasis Disk Freeze Device (with Takahishi Nakamura and Mary Hamilton) * Chrono Goggles Protective Device (with Makeda Getachew) * Sentinel Tactical Device (with Katie Grant, Hyun Su and Mia Santos) Personal Items * H&K USP45, Personal Sidearm * X26 Taser, Secondary Sidearm * Custom CyPad, Personal Computer * Wedding Band * Ford Focus, Personal Vehicle Residence Marika's home is a townhouse in the Merton Park region of Greater London. The house is an older model home she shares with Dieter Bran and is two floors. On the top floor of the house there are two bedrooms and a bathroom. On the first floor of the house is a living room with bar space, a small dining room and a kitchen as well as a half-bathroom. The house has a small lawn and garden but no garage, though the driveway has space for four vehicles. Special Skills * Administrative Knowledge, specifically agency administration. * Scientific Background, primarily forensics with additional knowledge in chemistry, physics and biology. * Trilingual, knowing Finnish, English and German. Relationships Family * Dieter Bran, Husband * Tomi Heino, Father * Impi Heino, Mother Science Department Staff * Makeda Getachew * Katie Grant * Mia Santos * Hyun Su * Irvine McFarland * Zora Jugovic * Danka Stojanović Friends * Lucienne Christophe, also Co-Worker * Hui Lan, also Co-Worker * Cassandra Flick, also Co-Worker * Miranda Ohala, also Co-Worker * Jean-Baptiste Odilon, also Co-Worker * Colette Landry, also Co-Worker * Jelena Hendraille, also Co-Worker * Tasia Spiro, also Co-Worker * Ivan Popov, also Co-Worker * Suzanna Ortiz-Volt, also Co-Worker * Gitana Brook, also Co-Worker * Nessa Kelly, also Co-Worker * Ariel Landry, also Co-Worker * Noah Durand, also Co-Worker * Rhonda Evens, also Co-Worker * Aisha Reynolds * Erika Stone * Monica Stein * Mary Hamilton * Irina Popov Appearances Canon * Clockwork Thief * Clockwork Paradise * Clockwork World * The IT Files: Colette's Test * Clockwork Revenge Parts 1 and 3 * The IT Files: Ivan's Christmas * The IT Files: Barry's Vengeance * Tales from the Tuckerverse: Fashion Disaster * The IT Files: Ivan's Reunion * The IT Files: Lucienne's Agency * The IT Files: Takahishi's Choice * The IT Files: Tasia's Recovery * Clockwork Crisis Parts 1 and 3 * The IT Files: Lucienne's Compensation Non-Canon * Happy Anniversary Trivia * Marika's physical appearance is based on that of actress Charlize Theron, who was frozen in Long Shot. * Marika and Devon Von Krieger are nearly identical, Devon being a quarter-inch taller and possessing a mole that Marika does not. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Scientists Category:Clockwork Category:The IT Files Category:ITEA